


Speedy Meets Kid Flash and Robin

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, The Chaos is slowly growing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Green Arrow introduces his protege to Robin and Kid Flash.The Chaos Can Only Grow
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 4





	Speedy Meets Kid Flash and Robin

Batman, Robin, Flash, and Kid Flash were on a rooftop in Gotham City waiting for people, but nobody would tell Robin and Kid Flash who.

Two arrows with grapple lines came over the wall of the building, bringing up Green Arrow and Speedy.

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged excited glances.

“Green Arrow nice of you to show up,” Batman said.

“Nice to finally be called on to help in the infamous Gotham City.”

“KF this is Speedy, Green Arrow’s sidekick,” Flash said.

“Protege!” Robin exclaimed.

“Green Arrow’s protege,” Flash corrected.

Robin put his hand out for Speedy to shake, “I’m Robin, nice to finally meet you!”

Speedy shook Robin’s hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

“I’m Kid Flash!” Kid Flash said, coming up after Robin and Speedy dropped their hands.

Speedy and Kid Flash shook hands.

“So what’s the plan Bats?” Robin asked.

Everyone else turned to listen to Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
